


Rockruff Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Really short story about a Rockruff sneezing.





	Rockruff Sneeze

Rockruff looked almost surprised as he focused on his snout, which had suddenly fallen victim to an intense itching sensation. He could see his snout quivering, his pink nose twitching, and his nostrils flaring up. He knew what was going to happen: he was going to sneeze. His eyes watered slightly and his breath hitched.

"Haaaah... Heeeeeh... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!" Every time he inhaled, he tilted his neck farther and farther back. Each gasp seemed to irritate his nose even more.

A couple of other Pokemon close to him - a Litten and a Helioptile, both male and belonging to the same trainer as Rockruff - turned to look at him in concern. They were too late to do anything to stop him, however, because a final inhale later, he released two loud but harmless sneezes.

"HEEEEEEEH-ETCHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ATCHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Rockruff shot his neck forwards and shook his head rapidly as he released his sneezes. A few seconds later, he recovered and groaned. He sniffled as he rubbed his nose with a front paw.

"Bless you," Helioptile said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rockruff replied as he continued to rub his nose. "It's just me and my sensitive nose."

"Of course it is," Litten commented, sounding almost sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
